Help Me Change
by DiamondSparkle199
Summary: 'I cant change Booth' was what Brennan said the night Booth confessed his love. But Booth helps Brennan realise she doesnt have to change for him. Cute little one-shot set after 100th ep. Soz too short. R&R! xo


**Cry5tal8ee here! Jst want to say massive sorry for those who were intently following my fics, but life got too busy and i stopped i decided to do a one shot on my take on what should have happened after 100th ep please R&R oh and for those who are fans of percy jackson thinking of doing a multi chap! spank me all you want jst dont get too mad. So so so so so so so so so sorry! :( love you all R&R xoxo**

Help Me Change

The drives to most crime scenes were usually filled with arguments and heated chatter, but this drive was filled with stony silence.

Booth's hands were clenched around the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turned white. While Brennan's face was a cold, hard mask as she stared out the window. Both partners knew the reason. That night, that kiss, that rejection, that had sent the pair into a downward spiral, from their happy, loving partnership into a partnership filled with short, un-detailed questions and clipped, abrupt answers.

"So?" Booth asked, wanting to break the icy silence that was tearing him apart.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan answered softly, watching as the passing scene changed from the outskirts of D.C to countryside, as they neared their destination.

"How have you been, Bones? I mean you know, that night, it upset both of us." Booth said, searching from some kind of answer from his blank faced partner.

"I realize Booth; I honestly don't need a reminder." Brennan replied, images of her partner drawn to tears, floating in front of her eyes.

"Bones, I know that." Booth's voice was full of compassion, "But we need to get some things in the open here."

Booth suddenly pulled over, and stopped the engine.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan said disbelief in her eyes, "We need to get to the crime scene."

"I realize that Bones. But our partnership is more important than that." Booth looked at Brennan, while she stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes, as they stared back at Brennan's concerned ones.

"Booth our partnership is fine." Brennan said impatience in her voice.

"It's not Temperance, it's falling apart." Booth replied, holding his hands in hers.

Brennan gave him a look of annoyance at the use of her first name, then her features softened as she realized what Booth was saying, was true.

Booth continued, "Think about it. We barely even smile at each other anymore. You move away when I go to put my arm around you, I can't remember the last time you laughed Bones."

Brennan was shocked at Booth's words. Were they true? Were they really acting like that? Was she?

"Bones?" Booth pressed, his words had obviously put her back through some things; things she had been trying to repress.

"Do I really act like that Booth?" Brennan's reply was almost a whisper, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Sometimes, but I have too Bones. Like I said we're falling apart" Booth was concerned at Bone's hint of what lay underneath, of how the kiss and the confession had affected her.

"I'm sorry Booth, like I said, I can't change" Brennan's voice was full of emotion, her voice breaking as she was close to tears.

"Hey, Bones, I know you've had a tough time, you were abandoned, you were abused and you stopped trusting people. And when you got the chance you closed again, you don't want to be left alone. You like facts, you like evidence, because you know it's never going to change, it's always going to stay the same, but I won't ever leave you, I won't let you be alone, I'll protect you and I'll do whatever I can to show you I'm different from those foster care barstards." Booth said, looking deep into Brennan's eyes trying to find a hint of her interior.

"Booth I don't want to change for you" Brennan said, tear tracks visible on her face from Booth's speech, her voice wavering almost uncontrollably.

"Bones, you don't have to change for me. I like you just the way you are; science and all" Booth replied, Bones' hands still in his, as he held onto her like she was a life raft in a stormy sea.

"But, what about my past, what if it catches up to me? What if one day you decide not to love me?" Brennan had real tears, as rare to Booth as diamonds, running down her face as she tried desperately to cling onto that little bit of composure, the doorway to her demons.

"Temperance, I don't care about any of that. I don't care if your past catches up to you, I'll be right there helping you fight it and I will never stop loving you. I've loved you for five years, and that's not changing anytime soon." Booth said, trying as hard as he could to reach the fragile Temperance Brennan in front of him.

"Thank you Booth" Brennan said quietly, squeezing his hands tightly, as more tears came, screw composure, when the man who was ready to help her was right there.

"Hey, it's ohk baby, I'm not gonna leave, I'm right here" Booth said quietly pulling Brennan from the passenger seat onto his lap, holding her as she lost what little she had of her emotional lock.

As the sky, overcast all day, finally started to drizzle rain Brennan moved back to the passenger seat, sniffling quietly.

Booth silently leant over, and moved closer to Brennan, who knew exactly what was happening and followed his movement as they're lips met. Brennan's salty tears, mixed in with the flavor of their passion, of their love for each other, as they melded into one another. Booth ran his fingers through Brennan's soft, auburn hair as Brennan just clung to Booth tightly not wanting to let go of the love she needed.

When they finally stopped, both were silent.

"I love you" Booth said softly, with emotion that he had reserved just for Brennan, for the woman he so passionately loved.

Then Brennan said the words she thought she would never say again, but thought the man who deserved them had to hear them, "I love you too."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Soz if too short have to do homework and stuff but this is just my apology thingy to show you im still here :)**


End file.
